


The price to pay

by Phayte



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bukkake, Day 21, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, assumed relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Kisumi always wanted his friends to play basketball-- they finally did... but at what cost?This is for Day 21 ofKinkTober! Prompt- Bukkake!





	The price to pay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle33 (Icicle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



> There was a lot of people to work with on this prompt!!! I am forcing myself to keep some of these short! Icicle... I hope this meets your needs!!!!!! <3

“Seriously… guys…” Kisumi whined. 

“You know the rules!” Nagisa giggled out, tugging at his basketball shorts, pulling them down. Kisumi quickly yelped and covered himself with his jersey. 

“You did make a bet, and you did lose,” Rei stated, his hand on his chin as he stared down at his new acquaintance. Not what Kisumi thought he would be doing with two guys he barely knew, but alas, he had lost. 

“You have always begged us to play with you,” Ikuya said. 

“And we all obliged,” Haru said, staring down at him. 

“Well guys… we did gang up on him,” Makoto pointed out. 

“He did not set the rules properly,” Hiyori said, wrapping an arm around Ikuya. “Though I will definitely take him on a one on one match some other time.” 

“You guys are serious?!” Kisumi asked, trying to hold his boxers in place, but having them jerked off by Asahi. 

“Stop fighting! You lost!” Asahi hissed out, pinching his hip which made him yelp and before he knew it-- he was left in only his basketball jersey. 

“Probably be better if you get on your knees,” Haru said. 

“Haru!” Makoto screeched. 

“Just stating the obvious… I want to get it in his hair,” Haru stated. 

“Not my hair!” Kisumi begged. 

“Haru, be nice,” Makoto said, elbowing him. 

“And why are we here?” Sousuke asked to Rin. 

“I asked if you wanted to play basketball with us and do something pervy,” Rin answered, smirking. Sousuke grunted and nodded. 

Kisumi just stayed on his knees, his basketball jersey covering his dignity as the guys gathered all around him. Some had taken their shirts off, others were palming themselves over their pants, while a few had their hands already in their pants stroking themselves. 

A hand under his chin, and he looked up, staring into Asahi eyes. “You ok, babe?” he asked. 

Nodding his head, it was more just the nerves of it all. It kind of was a fantasy of his-- one he never thought would come true. Gulping he gathered his jersey, tying it in a knot high on his chest-- letting them all see how turned on he actually was. How could he not be? His friends were all very good looking, in amazing shape-- and right now, he was the center of all their attentions. 

“Shit,” Nagisa breathed out, tugging his shorts down, his cock in hand as he stared at Kisumi. 

“He is quite beautiful to look at,” Rei agreed, his hands stroking himself steadily in his shorts. 

“Well I guess if we are doing this…” Haru stated, just kicking his shorts and clothing off completely. 

“Haru!” Makoto exclaimed. Out of everyone there, Haru was the only one naked, even Kisumi wasn’t fully undressed. 

“Leave it to Haru to one-up everyone!” Rin laughed, following suit and stripping down. Sousuke didn’t say anything, just smacked himself in the forehead. 

“Well I can’t let you two be the only ones,” Ikuya mumbled, quickly undressing. 

“See what you do to everyone?” Asahi asked him. Looking around, Kisumi couldn’t talk. It was all too much for his mind to even take in. 

A nudge at his shoulder, and he turned to see Haru staring down at him, holding his cock near his mouth. Closing his eyes, Kisumi opened his mouth, taking Haru deep. A gasp and Haru was pulling at his hair-- surely trying to mess it up. 

Someone grabbing his wrist, and his hand found Nagisa’s cock, stroking it steadily as he continued to suck on Haru. 

“Fuck that is hot,” Rin whispered. 

“Yeah,” Sousuke agreed. 

Taking his mouth off Haru, he turned his head, taking Nagisa deep down his throat. He liked that Nagisa was noisy with his moans, not quiet like Haru was. His hand reaching out, taking Rei in his hand as he worked Nagisa quickly-- bobbing his head, his nose tickling at his pubes. 

“Wow, Makoto!” Rin exclaimed. “You got a permit for that thing?” 

The attention turned over where Makoto had quietly dropped his pants, and Kisumi choked for a second. Makoto stood there, his face blood red and both his hands trying to hide his dick. 

“Told you, you were huge,” Haru mumbled to Makoto, playfully elbowing him. 

Kisumi was pretty sure Makoto was not enjoying the attention his large cock was getting, as he looked around the men surrounding him, no one even came close. He had to wonder how the fuck Haru bottomed for that. It was beyond what he had seen in pornos. 

Letting off Nagisa’s cock, Kisumi smirked over to Haru. “Damn, Haru. I have a lot more respect for you now.”

“What does that even mean?” Haru asked. 

“Damn, Tachibana,” Sousuke said. 

“C’mon guys,” Makoto said, his embarrassment boiling over. 

“Makes me feel more than inadequate,” Ikuya mumbled to Hiyori-- only to have Hiyori grab Ikuya’s cock and whisper something that made him blush. 

Letting off Rei and Nagisa completely, Kisumi crawled over where Makoto was, his hands moving up his large, strong thighs. Taking his hands, he moved Makoto’s hands out of the way. He felt his mouth watering at the size of it. It was so large he needed both hands to stroke it-- it made him wonder how much he could put in his mouth. 

Opening wide, his could only get the head of Makoto’s cock in his mouth. Moaning, he felt the tears well in his eyes and the drool fall from the corners of his mouth. 

“I can take him deeper,” Haru muttered, almost making him laugh at how everything was such a competition to Haru these days. He remembered when Haru was never intent on winning-- at anything. 

“Haru!” Makoto yelped.

“Sheesh, Kisumi! You gonna make me jealous!” Asahi said, grabbing his hair and pulling. But Kisumi wasn’t done with Makoto, he continued to suck on the head of his cock, both hands stroking him as he did. It wasn’t everyday he saw something of this size or got the pleasure to touch it. 

Plus the fact Makoto was moaning, and the way his body shivered… 

“Yeah, seriously you two,” Haru warned, pulling Makoto away from him. 

Gasping with his mouth still wide open, Asahi thrusted his cock into his mouth. _This_ he was use too. The way Asahi banged in the back of his throat-- he could hand this. 

Someone lifting his arms, and his hands wrapped around Ikuya and Hiyori’s cocks. 

Everything was starting to be a blur around him. Asahi thrusting in his mouth, his hands working different rhythms on two cocks. They closed in more around him, most of the guys have taken their shorts and underwear off at this point. 

Once he had a good pace going, his hair would be jerked and another cock thrusted into his mouth. Rin was rough with his, the head of his cock pressing the inside of his cheek as he worked Sousuke’s cock with one hand, and though his hand was wrapped around cock-- he couldn’t tell you which one. 

There was so much going on-- Nagisa stroking Rei, Hiyori keeping a tight hold on Ikuya as they made out, rutting against one another. Rin and Sousuke were enjoying taking turns plunging their cocks into Kisumi’s mouth-- though Haru was keeping Makoto back. Stepping forward, Haru stroked his cock hard, it steadily leaking in his hand. 

“Are we all getting close?” Asahi asked. 

Grunts and nods around the group-- then Rin and Sousuke stepping back from Kisumi. Lips red and swollen, Kisumi gasped out. Taking his own cock in his hands, he started to thrust into his own hand-- so turned on by all of this. 

“Damn, he already looks fucked out,” Rin laughed. 

“Ready, babe?” Asahi asked. 

They all gathered around him in a circle, cocks in hand-- stroking as hard as they could. Opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, Kisumi looked up into the eyes of Asahi and smiled. For this, he would definitely face Asahi. 

A grunt and Asahi was cumming all over his mouth. Pulling his cock harder, he felt a warm splash on his shoulder, then another in his hair. 

“Haru!” Makoto groaned. 

“Told you I wanted it in his hair,” Haru mumbled. 

More moans and all the guys were cumming all over him. His face, hair and jersey covered. A final stroke on his cock, and he was shaking. Bending over, his hands on the floor, gasping for hair-- he felt filthy, he felt fucking wonderful. 

Fully collapsing, Kisumi turned over. Looking up, he had nine swimmers (mostly) naked above him with their cocks in hand. 

“So… when do you all want to play basketball again?” he asked. He would not mind a repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all of upcoming prompts [[HERE](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/post/178347715081/kinkytober-which-prompts-are-you-using-cant)]! My goal is to complete ALL of these! I have made these into a collection if you wish to follow them!
> 
> Leave me and comment and Kudos please! That is what keeps me going! You can come chat with me on Tumblr too! I promise I bite!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
